1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a process for separating digital signals embedded in a single received signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Separating uncoordinated co-channel signals of comparable power from a single received signal impaired by one or more of intersymbol interference, mutual interference, and additive noise without the aid of matched filters or another traditional means of signal separation is a rare area of research and development. Techniques modifying transmitted signals to aid subsequent separation are the workhorses of modern day communications and it is their improvement that has dominated signal separation research and development.